


Hey! Mind Helping Me With My Orgasm?

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Series: Hey! Mind Helping Me With My Orgasm? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: Barging in had never bode well for anyone. Shouting you need an orgasm in your sister's apartment, and failing to notice her companion? Well, shit.





	Hey! Mind Helping Me With My Orgasm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inspiration from 'discovering the moon' by she's_cured. The chapter where Kara barged into Alex's apartment, saying Lena's gay. Characters are OOC! They're not mine, sadly

Ever since Lena and Alex hit it off, they bonded over their love for Science and for Kara. It was just a bonus that both love alcohol. So it wasn't weird to find them in Alex's apartment now and then.

The door slammed open, surprising the two of them, but it was only Kara pacing as she flailed her arms, entering the room. 

"Alex, I need a fucking orgasm, plenty of them. I haven't had one in two weeks! And you know how I go crazy without it." Thinking they were alone, and opened the door with that statement.

Lena choked on her drink, as she heard the words out of her mouth. Alex was looking amused between the two of them and replied, "I love you but I won't help you with a fucking orgasm."

Her reply only made Lena choke again, and Alex silently pat her back. Kara still hasn't stopped pacing, seemingly not noticing the other occupant in the room.

"I know that, but I want Lena, and I can't exactly ask her now can I?"

"Sure you can. I'm sure she'd enjoy it actually." Looking alarmed, Lena gestured as to what the hell is she thinking but Alex only winked in reply.

Scoffing, "What do you want me to say? Hey Lee, I have a very active sex drive. Would you mind if I ask you to make me scream and pound me silly with those long fingers of yours?"

"I do not need to know how long her fingers are." Alex mumbled, although she can't stop looking at Lena, as if to confirm.

Lena raised her middle finger in response, and Alex took it as a challenge as she stared at it. Then tilted her head and nodded, as if saying that 'yes, you do have long fingers' 

Looking affronted, Lena smacked the elder Danvers. Alex was near tears as she silently cackled at Lena's expression. 

Squeaking, she couldn't handle it anymore and mouthed 'what the fuck, do something' to Alex

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love that. Enter her office and strut in wearing those daddy clothes of yours, wear something that shows off your arms. She loves your muscles." Chuckling at the blush on the ravenette

"Oh yeah, I see that happening now—Lee, I'm obsessed with your breasts. They're just fucking magnificent, especially in those low-cut blouses of yours. Mind if I rip off your clothes and bend you over your desk?" Lena couldn't stop the quiet whimper that escaped her lips. 

"No need to ask, I'm sure she'd even rip it off for you." Alex couldn't help but mutter

Clearing her throat, "Well, when you put it like that. How can I say no." 

Kara lifted her head in shock, "Lee! I-uhm-uh, you see... I-uhm. I was roleplaying? With Alex? She's helping me." 

Smirking, "My, my, my. I didn't think you have it in you Danvers. Although the things I heard earlier tells me you do."

Her response induced a blush on both Danvers as they tried to stammer out a response. She turned to Alex, "Well, this night has taken a turn for the better. Thanks for tonight." 

Gathering her things, she stood near the somewhat petrified blonde. "Stop by tomorrow night Darling, we'll see how the night goes, yeah?" Nodding, Lena patted her cheek before kissing it goodbye. 

The click of the door had the blonde moving and grabbing a nearby pillow to smack her red-faced sister. 

"What-the-hell-Alex! You didn't think to warn me that Lena was here?!" 

Scoffing, "I wasn't the one barging in here shouting in need of an orgasm, Kara." 

Alex faced Kara with a bemused expression, "And really, role-playing?! That's what you went with? You couldn't have said you were drugged with a different kind of krypronite?" 

Flailing her arms, she answered "I panicked!" 

With a smile that looked like a cat that ate the canary, she continued "Leave the shouting in the bedroom. Lena seems to be someone who knows how to make a woman scream." 

Ushering the sputtering blonde, she grabbed her keys. "Now come on, we need you to look hot tomorrow." 

Walking with a shit eating grin on her face, she asked "Now, what kind of hot do you want to be? The 'I'm in charge here, hot'? Or the 'Please ravish me Mistress, hot'?" 

"Alex!" Looking like she was about to combust, as red blossomed in her cheeks. Alex's cackle can be heard as the engine roared to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the laugh or at least you did. Thanks for reading :)))


End file.
